Akatsuki Affairs
by Hidan Akatsuki lover
Summary: ON HIATUS A new Team is set up including Sakura Ten Ten and Hinata who are called Team Zero. As their first mission turns to the worst, Two enemys meet. HidanXHinata! rated t for hidans mouth
1. Chapter 1

Hey this story is a Hinata/Hidan one but don't be put off, I have other romances in it as well but I'm not telling. Ok now for copyright issues

I do not own naruto as much as I want to.

Enjoy!

--

Chap 1.

"Alright Hinata, Sakura Ten Ten you're probably wondered why I've called you here," Tsunade started. Ten Ten looked over at Hinata and Sakura.

"What could I be up to with them?" Ten Ten thought. Ten Ten looked back over at Tsunade at her desk with a huge To Do pile of paperwork.

"You are all talented kunoichi and I have a lot of trust in each of you. Now I'm making a new team for secret missions which need all your talents. The team is called Team zero," Tsunade continued. Hinata took a moment to think if they had a choice or not, but, of course they didn't.

"The mission for today is to create a new working bond. It will be a good advantage to think about how you will work together as well." Tsunade finished.

"Yes!" The kunoichi responded. Tsunade looked at them as they all disappeared to start their mission.

Teams Zero were standing at the gate of the village.

"Let's train outside of the village," Sakura suggested. Ten Ten turned.

"Why?" Ten Ten questioned. Hinata understood why but didn't want to show up Ten Ten.

"Make it more realistic challenging y'know?" Sakura answered swiftly. This confirmed Hinata's reason. They all nodded.

As they glided around the forest Hinata was taking in Sakura's and Ten Ten's skills and weaknesses. Sakura stopped and swiped her hair out of her face.

"Lets take a break and start to get to know each other?" Sakura suggested. Minutes later they were sat down, Ten Ten and Sakura were chattering away. Hinata knew that she wanted to break the shell and become more involved but just couldn't; Hinata's eyes gazed down at the glades of grass. Her Byakugan activated it self in shock she used her hair to cover her eyes. She wondered why it activated she needed to know. Ten Ten wanted to carry on with the mission and stood up.

"come on," Ten Ten gestured. Sakura ran past Ten Ten forming a race with her. Hinata Looked over and saw the worst she could see.

Her blood started pumping, shaking she shrieked "Stop!" Hinata realized they couldn't hear her. She looked on seeing a red scythe with three blades slashing through a tree; another figure was with him they were dressed in black and red clouds. Ten Ten looked back to see where Hinata was but she couldn't find her she turned back to find her. Sakura kept on running but soon stopped. Ten Ten found Hinata sitting on the floor nearly in tears.

"What's wrong Hinata you're crying?" Ten Ten comforted. She sat down with Hinata. Hinata didn't know where to start.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata managed to question she looked over to see where she was, she located her. Ten Ten knew it was a dangerous situation , but didn't know what it was. Hinata sent a clone to fetch Sakura while explaining to Ten Ten who was around. Hinata's clone got Sakura to come back, but as the clone was disappearing Hidan caught a glimpse.

--

What do you think, well? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Team Zero started running, running for their lives. They all stopped once they thought they had gotten far enough away from the danger. Sakura panted "Where from here?" Hinata look over in shock.

Ten Ten raised her finger and pointed to the left.

"Left!" Ten Ten shouted

"Right!" Sakura ordered Ten Ten and Sakura started to head different ways.

"Forward it's forward!" Hinata whispered Hinata covered her mouth it was just like her dream In fact everything was being repeated from her dream, but she didn't know what would happen next as the dream ended weirdly here. She was now alone in the forest with two members of Akatsuki possibly near by. She secretly started to sprint around the forest.

Ten Ten was now lost in a somewhat familiar fog, but, carried on running.

"God!" Ten Ten cursed aloud. She carried on running for 10-15 minutes and decided it was hopeless. Ten Ten sank to the floor thinking what would Neji say? She remembered how he always looked out for her and she wished she could have let him know how she felt. A sun beam sliced through the fog.

"Every cloud has a silver lining," Ten Ten thought to herself. Ten Ten started to feel drowsy she would have one eye open and one closed. She saw a figure in the distance but thought nothing of it, one big mistake. She gathered her scrolls together she now had a plan. She started to run back to the forest, the plan was perfect in her words. She started to see the forest and to her shock the same figure appeared but this time she recognized who it was. Her eyes widened in shock and she let out the most horrifying shriek.

Meanwhile…

Sakura heart was thumping wildly brushing in and out of trees, if she could just find her way back to Konoha. She could alert everyone before they attacked. She just can't believe this happening now when everything was going so well. Was leaving the group the right thing to do? What if she was wrong and went the wrong way? She shook her head and banished this thought from her mind. Of course she was right, she is always right when it comes to directions. She could find her way across the world with no map if she wanted to. She thought she heard something behind her; she took her last leap from a tree and checked to see what the noise was, it was nothing she turned back round and smacked abnormally large head first into the tree. Oh did I forget to mention the tree was a red wood commonly found in America. The noise created by the impact was heard through out the forest, this brought unwanted attention, but what unwanted attention, Sakura would soon find out. She stumbled back up and whined in pain. Sakura brushed her self off and to her horror blood was on her hands. My shoulder must have got impaled or something like that she thought. She was right.

A Quarter of a Mile Away…

"It's my religion I need to do the sacrifice!" Hidan argued while getting in position. Kakuzu looked at hidan in rage.

"You don't need Religion all you need is money I'm going to try and find someone with a bounty on their head!" Kakuzu Cursed as he wandered off. Hidan just shoved Kakuzu's comments off he was soon back to his rituals. Kakuzu wasn't intending to wander of too far, but of course he did. He had been gone for ages, even Hidan had enough time to finish his rituals and Kakuzu wasn't back yet! Hidan stood up and started to look for Kakuzu, but gave up and wandered back.

Hinata's Byakugan spotted a corpse not far away; she thought it could be someone from her team but convinced her self it wasn't. A breeze picked Hinata's hair she stopped for a break. She started to spot landmarks she seen before, was it possible? Did she go round in a circle? But she just couldn't think about that now a thought was eating away at her piece by piece. Was it some ones corpse? She couldn't take it she ran back to the corpse. Thankfully it wasn't but now she had a bigger problem.

"Oi what do you think you're…" Hidan yelled. Hinata swept around her eyes deepened in fear. Hidan recognized her from the clone that disappeared. Hinata took to steps back, she froze and her Byakugan deactivated. Hidan eyes glared at her as a smirk wiped across his face.

--

Oh dear what has Hinata got her self into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 1

Chap 3

Hinata saw a smirk across his face; she flinched but managed to glare at him. Hidan put his scythe away with a grin. I don't need a weapon to kill her Hidan thought. Hinata thought this was her only chance as she created a few clones.

"A few clones aren't going to kill me nothing will!" Hidan muttered. Hinata ignored him and with her clones ran to do close combat with Hidan. Hidan was surprised at he quick attacks. Only a few punches managed to hit Hidan the others were deflected. Hinata's clones were disappearing quickly. Hinata decided her chance to run was now; as her clones continued to fight she slipped and ran off into the distance. Hidan saw he run off but couldn't go after her as the clones. Hidan had enough he got out his scythe and the Hinata clones disappeared. Would he bother to go after Hinata?

Not too far away…

Sakura Finished healing a wound on her shoulder she sighed. At least that was over she thought. Her emerald eye's glistened as she looked up to the trees. She was about to set off when she heard footsteps in the distance. She moved around the trees to see who it was. Could it be a lost Hinata who needs Sakura? Of course it would be Sakura pondered.

"Hinata?" Sakura called as she walked around. Unfortunately for Sakura it wasn't Hinata in fact it wasn't anyone she knew. Hinata is really getting me mad why won't she answer Sakura thought to her self? She knew she was closer. As, she was peering around a tree her eyes increasingly widened. This wasn't Hinata at all she tripped backwards. Who was it though? Sakura looked upwards towards the figure. An uncontrollable shiver went down her pale back.

"W-who are y-y-you?" Sakura stuttered she looked up. The figures eyes darted down at her. His mouth was covered so no one could tell what his emotions were. A scream ringed through the forest and all what was left was a mangled corpse of Sakura with no heart.

Meanwhile…

Hinata was still running from Hidan, she felt her clones disappear. It was now heavily raining, Hinata's clothes were soaked and her hair was in ringlets from the rain. Her body was loosing heat rapidly she knew that it was effecting her speed. Rain droplets were running down her pale skin. She stopped under a tree to have a rest; she had been running for 15 minutes non-stop. She sighed why cant I run further why am I so weak, But, The truth was that no other kunoichi her age couldn't run this far, with the same conditions. All she could do was think of Naruto smiling and laughing it made her feel warm inside. Hidan managed to find Hinata again but this time it was different, he was sat hidden in a tree not attacking. Hinata chakra was decreasing there was no way she could carry on running or fighting. Hidan leapt from the tree right and stood in front of her. Hinata looked up she knew that was it. There was no smirk on Hidan's face and he didn't look like he was going to fight her. He was just stood there heavily breathing rain droplets running down his skin and dropping onto Hinata. Hinata was shaking unaccountably partly because of the coldness and partly because Hidan was right in front of her. Hidan grabbed Hinata's arm and slammed her onto the tree. What is he planning?

Kakuzu was finished with Sakura and began to walk back to Hidan was. Back where the corpse was Zetsu was appearing from a Redwood tree.

"No heart," Stated the white side of Zetsu as he eyes set upon the pink-haired corpse.

"Indeed," The other side confirmed. Zetsu loved the rain he could stand for hours in it without complaining.

"How about we stay in the rain, It doesn't have to be taken care of now?" the white side questioned. Zetsu leant on a tree in thought.

"True this corpse is so tempting though…" The black side started.

"Tempting?" the white side butted in.

"Do I need to answer?" the black side added cunningly.

"No," the white side sharply answered. Zetsu walked over to the soaked corpse of Sakura and pulled her up by her hair. Zetsu's eyes darted around her body before setting on her face.

Kakuzu Got sick of looking for Hidan, why should he bother looking for a loud mouth Hidan; when he could make serious money while Improving Akatsuki's status. Kakuzu quickly decided to wonder to the nearest bounty office and have a look for bounties (why not!) he muttered useless under his breathe. Kakuzu thinks Hidan isn't all that amazing and a waste of space, then again that happened with all of the past partners (R.I.P) but as soon as the partners came they died, I wonder why?

Back to Hinata….

Her heart beet echoed around the forest, her chest rising and falling from heavy breathing and silk like rain droplets descending from the luscious locks of her hair. Hidan's magma coloured eyes where locked on Hinata's eyes.

"H-H…" Hinata stumbled as her Heavy breathing stopped her from uttering another word. Hidan's look turned into a malicious glare as her reminded himself what he is meant to do.

"Don't waste my time!" He fretted as soon as he let Hinata out of he grip he was gone. Hinata was still rallying through her mind of what just happened. How did this happen? Hinata cheeks where tinted a rose petal pink as she endured the memories of what just happened. Hinata no longer went red she was past that she was no 17 she could blush anymore or she just couldn't find anything to blush at. She felt a lusting feeling like she never wanted to feel or felt before; this was a new page to her diary.

Finished chapter 3 finally sorry I had exams revision writers block and the world has been against me for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 1

Zomg I have made it onto the fourth chapter sorry about not updating just I have a huge to do pile XD well anyway. I don't own naruto you know who does: D. how about I start the scene last time Hidan disappeared does Hinata have hay fever or a crush on hidan who knows?

Chap 4

It has been a week since Hinata made it back to Konhona. She has, against her will, told Tsunade the failure of the first mission of Team Zero. She is now tying back her midnight hair into a black bun and checking in the mirror to make sure her Lolita styled black dress is perfect. All she could remember from that time was Team Zero splitting up in the forest. She keeps blaming herself for what happened no matter what anyone says. "Hinata, we're going" Neji barked at her through her door. It was now time to leave for the joint funeral of Sakura and Ten Ten. She couldn't take it, she new Ten Ten was still alive but there wasn't any proof so no one believed her. Neji just yells at her if she brings up the subject, she knows he's really hurt. The whole family left the house and joined the crowd of ninjas walking to the funeral. They arrived a few minutes later, Hinata nearly into tears. She saw her run of and let her die according to herself. The service started Hinata couldn't take it she was going to break down into tears. She created a clone in secret and sneaked out. She ran down a small ally way which leads onto an awe-inspiring field a cherry blossom tree. She swiftly sprinted to the tree and sat underneath it. Her hair was being swept in the wind; her eyes gazed upon the grass with no emotion. It had now been an hour since she came to the tree. She decided to start walking back. She headed through a dense forest. Unknown to Hinata someone else was also in the forest, the same person from before. She heard a crunch from the leaves a few meters away. Ten Ten? ,Hidan?

--

A short one this time just wanted to do a mini check up on the village reviews make me feel loved. The next one might take longer to update sorry 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, gomen ne sai I have had personal problems of late so i couldn't update it, but here we go. lil tip you might want to scan threw the last chapter it will help.

**Chapter 5**

Hinata stopped and turned around with her flowing locks of hair in the air.

"byakugan" she whispered. Her eyes darted along the trees up and down. She still found nothing, she carried on looking. She shook her head it must have just been me she thought. She continued to walk back. A heavy mist started to lie across the forest. Hinata stopped this mist how did it come so soon, it was sunny back at the cherry blossom tree how can it be misty? She carried on walking. Up in the tree something was watching her, he was the predator she was the pray. He snickered to himself, showing his razor sharp teeth. He then stood up from his crouching position, picked up his sword and turned to join up with his partner.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kisame shouted at Itachi. He had spent the last 5 minutes looking for Itachi because once again he had not been at the arranged meeting place on time. Itachi ran his fingers through his fringe, turned his back on Kisame and started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Kisame shouted again and ran after his partner.

"I'm carrying on with the mission which we are meant to complete by tonight" Itachi answered coldly. Kisame growled before he followed the Uchiha back towards where he last saw Hinata. However, they weren't the only ones spying on someone, there was 5 Konoha ANBU members following them.

As Hinata walked through the forest, she noticed a patch of rare herbs. She bent down and picked as many as she could for later uses. She stood back up and noticed the sun was beginning to set so she turned around headed back the way she came. She walked for about 8 minutes when he byakugan suddenly activated itself. She stopped and dropped the herbs before she raised her arms for defense. She used her byakugan to scan the surrounding area but did not notice anything. She tried again and this time she saw the shadow of a figure which she did not recognise. She panicked, her heart was racing. She deactivated her byakugan and ran away from the shadow.

"Where do you think your going?" Kisame was now stood in front of Hinata, grinning and blocking her way. She turned around and tried to run the opposite way but this time it was blocked by Itachi. She adverted her eyes from his and refused to fall into his genjutsu traps. She heard footsteps behind so she looked over her shoulder and saw Kisame slowly getting closer to her.

"Oh no, this is it" She whispered to her self as her heartbeat got faster and faster. Kisame was now raising his sword and was painfully close. Once the sword was at its maximum height she shut her eyes preparing for the blow which never came. She opened her eyes to see a Konoha ANBU member blocking the attack. Hinata took this chance to run, she jumped into the trees to her left and was followed by Itachi. She ran and jumped as fast as her legs would let her and made it out of the forest with no one following her anymore. Hinata was confused, she had no idea where she was or where she should go.

She started to walk not knowing where she will end up, it was dark now but she hadn't noticed as it was always dark in the forest. She walked for quite awhile not seeing anyone else. She heard voices from somewhere ahead and his behind a bush. She stayed there until they went past and she thought she heard one metion the Hyuga clan. Her thoughts drifted to her family as she started to walk again.

'Will anyone have noticed the real me has gone? Would anyone care if I hadn't left a clone? I wonder Neji has noticed if it was clone? He's really perceptive so he should have done. However, he might be too upset about TenTen. I hope he doesn't give up on her, she isn't dead. I don't know how I know, but I do know she isn't dead.' she sighed. She suddenly found herself at the Konoha graveyard and staring at a crypt with Haruno written above the door. Her breathe hitched as she read the name over and over again. Tears started to brim her saddened eyes.

"It's now time to pay my respects," she told her self, as she picked a white lily from the side of the crypt and placed it silently. she stood back up and looked at the crypt and noticed the angel statue guarding the entrance. She stood back and looked at the ground with a slight sigh. She was so lost in thought that when she heard footsteps she had no time to run so she hid behind the statue.

Hidan walked through the graveyard and failed to notice the kunoichi hiding behind the statue. He went straight to the Haruno crypt, a grin crept along his face. He slashed threw the name on the crypt with his three bladed syth then he stood back to admire his work. Hinata gasped, she quickly covered her mouth and hid behind the statue hoping he didn't notice. she waited awhile and then carefully looked back to see he had vanished. her eyes widend and wished he had just left. She didn't notice Hidan slowly approaching her from behind. Hidan tapped Hinata on her shoulder while smirking. Her heart raced as she slowly turned around to face the fiend. She opened her mouth to scream but Hidan thought quickly and pressed his lips against hers to cover the sound...

--

Haha I'm so evil leaving it at a cliffhanger like that find out what happens next chapter!

news report: a Hidanxhinata fangirl exploded when this story was beta read by her, but it was good enough to put up any way. If u do explode from reading this story please leave a review so I can make up the death toll next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm having so much fun doing this**

**Hi I'm having so much fun doing this. The death toll from the last chapter will be at the bottom of this chapter. Read the bottom of the last chapter if you don't understand.**

**Chap 6**

Hinata's eyes widened. A member of the notorious organization Akatsuki was kissing her. She couldn't move from shock, Naruto was meant to be her first kiss not this ninja! Her first kiss had been taken so she could never experience it with Naruto. She couldn't tell anyone this had happened, most people won't believe her and the ones that do will blame her for letting it happen. Hidan stood up after he had kissed the Kunoichi and smirked, she wouldn't say anything now. He walked away while Hinata just knelt there not moving a muscle.

Neji was walking to the graveyard, he was staring at the ground, he has been so sad lately. The TenTen issue has really affected him, he tries to act normal and strong in public but there is a few people who have noticed it's just a front. He was holding TenTen's spare ninja headband in his hand. TenTen had left it with Neji before going on that mission so in case she didn't come back Neji would remember her. Ever since the funeral he had not let go of it. (A/N TenTen never had a crypt or a gravestone, she would only have one if there was proper proof that she was dead.) Neji stopped dead when he heard someone running just ahead of him

"Byakugan" he shouted as he activated his greatest weapon. He looked around and spotted the person. he started to follow them, not knowing or caring who it was.

"Shit, has that girl come after me?" Hidan questioned. He stopped and turned around lifting his scythe to be met with another Hyuga, this time male.

"How dare you set foot in Konhona" Neji snarled, his eyes full of anger, as he noticed who the person was. 'How could he come here after what just happened and he's a member of Akatsuki. Hidan grinned and leant on his scythe.

"Well, I could probably take the village out in one attack" He boasted. 'Should I tell him about my little interaction with his cousin?' he thought. Neji couldn't hold in his emotions any more so he ran at Hidan, preparing to strike his heart with Gentle Fist. Hidan easily side stepped the attack and brought his scythe around to slash all the way up Neji's arm. Neji gritted his teeth but couldn't stop the cry of pain from leaving him. He stumbled and fell to the floor, losing too much blood.

"Do you think I have time to kill you?" Hidan asked sarcastically but with his anger sounding through his tone. Hidan heard quick footsteps and jumped into a tree. He looked down to see Hinata arrive as she had seen her cousin get hurt with her Byakugan.

"Neji what happened? Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she crouched down next Neji and tried to see the full damage of his arm, it looked really bad. She grabbed his bag which had fallen off and found some bandages. She went to wrap them around the wound but Neji pushed her away.  
"Don't help me, I'm fine" Neji snarled, trying to hold back the tears which were caused by all the emotions he had held in coming out. He took the bandages off Hinata and started to wrap them around his arm himself. Hinata stood up and started to walk home, Hidan was really mad at that Hyuga now.

'How the fuck can she take that from him and not say anything, she was only worried about him?' Hidan thought to himself as he started to follow Hinata home. 'Shit, I'm not standing up for her am I?' He asked himself in shock.

When Hinata had got home she had been shouted at as soon as she walked through the door. 'Maybe leaving the funeral wasn't a good idea' she thought to herself as she sat in her bedroom after getting changed into her usual white and lilac jacket. She lazed on her bed in the dark and thought over everything that had happened in this eventful day

'Maybe I should have stayed at Sakura's funeral, at least then none of the other stuff would have happened. The two ninjas that attacked me in the forest were from Akatsuki as well as that creep in the graveyard. I swear one of them was Itachi Uchiha; I have no idea who the other two are though. That kiss, why can't I stop thinking about it? Did I enjoy it? No, definitely not. I would only enjoy a kiss if it was from Naruto.'

Hinata was awakened from her thoughts by a loud thud in her room. She looked around and saw a scythe she knew who it was. It was Hidan. She started to scream but this time Hidan covered her mouth. She started to struggle, Hidan quickly knocked her out by pressing a pressure point, he then slung her over his shoulder and ran into the forest.

Later in the forest...

Hidan placed Hinata on the ground carefully and started to think about what he had just done. 'What have I done? Kisame and Itachi are on a mission to kill her. I'm not getting soft, am I?' Hidan shook his head to rid himself on the insane thoughts. He then noticed two figures walking towards him. Just his luck, they had to be Kisame and Itachi. Hidan panicked and hid Hinata in his cloak.

"Hidan!" Kisame yelled, Hidan quickly turned around to face the other two. Kisame was grinning, showing his shark teeth and Itachi was just glaring at him. Hidan needed to get rid of them fast.

"What the hell do you two want?" Hidan asked, almost growling as Hinata began to slip.

"We need Kunais" Itachi said coldly, as he pushed his fringe out of his eyes. Hidan sighed in relief and quickly gave them all he had. As soon as Itachi had received the Kunais he had started walking away leaving Kisame to chase after him. Just as they disappeared among the trees Hinata awoke. She hit the forest floor with a nasty thud when Hidan threw her away from him, Hidan hadn't realized she was awake, but it was a nice bonus to him. Hinata sat up and realized where she was. She looked around and saw Hidan leaning on his scythe.  
"Do you scream a lot? Or did you just want me to kiss you again?" Hidan sneered at her and received a glare back. Unknown to Hidan, Itachi was watching him with Hinata. What is Itachi going to do?

--

**dun dun dun I have forgot to tell you who beta-read my chapters ****Rose-Petal-Falling324** **did thankyou  
News report: Hi were back with the issue of fangirls of the couple HidanxHinata head exploding.  
The death toll so far is 5 check the reviews to find out who (I have exploded aswell). Leave reviews if you explode so we can update the death toll again.  
**


End file.
